<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Idea by 체리  ㅣ  하나비 (magi_doom)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719339">Bad Idea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/magi_doom/pseuds/%EC%B2%B4%EB%A6%AC%20%20%E3%85%A3%20%20%ED%95%98%EB%82%98%EB%B9%84'>체리  ㅣ  하나비 (magi_doom)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>/pls/ dont read if you may be triggered, /throwing in random shit and pretending its cannon/, Anal Sex, Angst, Cheating, Dark fic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Dissociation, F/M, Gore, Guts - Freeform, Happy Ending, Hurt, M/M, Necrophilia, Nico is 16 and doesnt know what a good/bad idea is, Nico loves Will I swear, Nico makes bad decisions, Organ Fucking, Panic Attacks, Percy be 19, Percy really do be dead doe, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regret, SECOND CHAPTER ADDED BABEY, Sexual Content, Smut, Underage - Freeform, aka non necrophilic sex in ch 2, but he also loves Percy, descriptions of blood/gore, enjoy, errrrrr he died at 19, funerary rituals, god im going to hell for this, nico likes degrading himself lowkey, seriously you just shouldnt read this, slightly aged up characters, slightly ambiguous ending, things I do at 5 am, using excessive and redundant tags, uwu, very background percabeth - Freeform, will is a good boyfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/magi_doom/pseuds/%EC%B2%B4%EB%A6%AC%20%20%E3%85%A3%20%20%ED%95%98%EB%82%98%EB%B9%84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to an unfortunate incident on a quest, Percy Jackson is dead. Due to an equally unfortunate lack of ability to make good decisions, Nico does something bad.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>//DON'T READ IF THIS MAY TRIGGER YOU! I can not emphasize this enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>/dumps emotions on table/ enjoy my projection onto Nico</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jason and Piper had returned from their quest with Percy crumpled in the back of their chariot, the camp was in an uproar. Some campers were fueled by anger and were shouting, while others cried at the loss. Percy had been known as a hero to the camp- a role model for the children there. His death swept over the hills like a blanket of despair.  </p><p> </p><p>Piper and Jason wore blank yet mournful stares, still having difficulty coming to terms with what had happened. They shook as they stood before the crowds announcing his passing, Piper squeezing Jason’s hand as tears welled in his eyes. Piper and Percy had always been close, but not nearly as close as Jason was to him. Mutual memory loss could do that to a pair. Annabeth made no move at the news; she simply stood with a grief stricken expression glued to her face. Campers stared at her, waiting for a reaction and giving no mind to her privacy. She wobbled a bit before stumbling forward, begging to see her boyfriend. Thankfully, Piper and Jason had anticipated the reaction and had stopped to wash the blood off Percy’s body, covering him before returning. </p><p> </p><p>Jason moved to the back of the chariot where Percy’s body was hidden by a large blanket. He gently picked him up, bringing him before the trembling Annabeth. The troubled cries of campers faded into a mind numbing background noise as Annabeth collapsed over Percy, nearly knocking Jason over in the process. He steadied himself while Annabeth released a symphony of sobs. Despite the fingers she dug into him, she didn't dare touch the cloth covering most of Percy’s body, unable to actually look at him. </p><p> </p><p>Chiron pushed through the chaos surrounding the chariot and stood next to Annabeth’s hunched over form. Confusion melted from his face as he began to understand the situation- it wasn't hard to put the pieces together. </p><p> </p><p>“Percy...” he whispered, staggering a bit. He reached out to Jason and Annabeth before pausing and drawing his hand back. Chiron clenched his fists and turned to face the sea of campers. </p><p> </p><p>“Children, I apologize deeply, for I know this is a great tragedy that has grappled all of us. If any of you need to talk or receive guidance, I will always lend an ear. For now, however, we must return to the big house to discuss what has transpired and how to go forward,” The calmness he held in his voice was betrayed by the tear that slid down his cheek, “so please, for the time being, rely on each other until we finish.”</p><p> </p><p>He gave a long look to the weeping Annabeth who was holding onto Percy with a deadly grip.</p><p> </p><p>“My girl,” he whispered, “let us go to the big house.”</p><p> </p><p>A choked sob escaped her lips before she nodded, shakily rising. </p><p> </p><p>Chiron took Percy from Jason with a grimace, cradling him tenderly before trotting forward through the crowd of sniffling and crying campers, followed closely by Annabeth, Piper and Jason. No one had noticed Nico, frozen in place just as Annabeth had once been. No tears came; instead, he just stared dumbly at the spot his crush was once laying.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,”.</p><p> </p><p>Nico didn’t have to look to know it was Will. He stood silently before pulling Nico into a hug. The pain of losing Percy hurt like nothing he had ever felt; his body was paralyzed. The possibility of Percy dying had never occured to Nico; he was always the guy who had close calls. No matter how bad it got, he would stand back up and come home. Percy couldn't die. </p><p> </p><p>Unbearable emotions swirled through Nico’s core, wrapping around him like a boa constrictor and forcing the air out of his lungs. It was as if he was suddenly trapped in a tiny box and was slowly running out of air. His world had come crashing down and was now limp in Chiron’s arms. </p><p> </p><p>Will’s arms wrapped around him were grounding and encouraged him to take deeper breaths. Nico’s pulse was racing under his skin and he knew a panic attack was inevitable, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to have a breakdown around so many other people.</p><p> </p><p>“Cabin,” he choked out.</p><p> </p><p>Will nodded and grabbed his hand, leading him away from the outskirts of camp to the dark obsidian Hades cabin. The door was slid open smoothly and Nico was led to his bed- the bottom bunk in the furthest corner. Will sat down first and not long after, Nico crawled into his lap, trembling. He felt weak, curling into Will’s chest for protection and warmth. He had suddenly become unbelievably cold, his emotions causing an unintentional drop in temperature. Will didn't seem to mind though and simply wrapped a blanket around Nico, holding him closer. The kisses pressed to his head were a weak attempt at comfort, but Nico appreciated Will trying. He knew the older would want to help, but Nico simply didn’t know what he needed. Nico finally felt the tears he had been holding back roll down his face and he let out a loud sob. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Percy Jackson was never supposed to die. </p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>A hero’s death was how he died. Nico didn’t know what that meant, and frankly he didn't care. Death is death, no one knows that better than him. Nico was grateful he had most of the day prior alone with Will so he could prepare himself for what he likely had to do. Unsurprisingly, he had been called down to the big house today. </p><p> </p><p>As a child of Hades, Nico has always been called upon before demigod funerals to give the deceased a blessing prior to the burial; it helped facilitate safety in the afterlife or a fortunate reincarnation. The last time he had to give a blessing was two years ago, at the end of the giant war.</p><p> </p><p>A rock sat heavy in his stomach as Nico turned the door handle to enter the big house. The air inside hung stale and heavy, indicating no signs of life. In a small back room, he found Annabeth and Chiron both huddled over Percy, now covered in a white funeral cloth.</p><p> </p><p>Annabeth looked tired and, ironically enough, like a corpse. She was ashen and her face blotchy; Nico didn’t know how much crying she had done to look so distorted, but he was sure there was plenty more to come. Nico was grateful he had learnt to wear a mask long ago, around the time of Bianca’s death. If no one could see how he felt, it made him feel a little more detached. It made the situation seem more like he was watching a movie, not like his long time crush and friend had died. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, you’ve made it.” Chiron gave a paper thin smile and wrapped his arm around Annabeth. “I suppose we should leave you to it.” The feeble smile was pointless, to be honest, for nothing could hide the sorrow in Chiron eyes. Annabeth tore her gaze from the white cloth, setting her gaze on Nico. Her eyes showed no emotion; she merely sniffled and nodded towards Nico. Despite how lifeless and unmoving she seemed, Annabeth was guided out by Chiron, who shut the door behind him. </p><p> </p><p>And just like that, he was left alone with Percy all too soon. Nico set down the backpack he had brought along, full of the supplies necessary to give a blessing. He took a seat in the spot Annabeth was once in, but he kept his gaze trained on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>There was an energy buzzing in the air that made Nico restless. His knee bounced while he kept his gaze trained on the ground, avoiding the elephant in the room. </p><p> </p><p>Next to him, upon a small table and below a white sheet, laid the body of Perseus Jackson. The thought wouldn’t stop echoing in his head. </p><p> </p><p>He saw Percy’s eyes, full of remorse when he came back that winter to tell Nico that Bianca had died. His joy when Nico had come by Percy’s apartment and shared some birthday cake with him. His anger when he found out Nico had known who he was while at Camp Jupiter. So many emotions, each like a punch to Nico’s gut, causing twisting and the odd butterfly sensations Percy always gave him, despite Will. </p><p> </p><p>Telling Percy he wasn’t his type was a fat lie, he wouldn’t deny it. Nico thought that saying it out loud would be the first step to actually getting over Percy. He thought going out with Will would help him get over Percy. Now, he had a great boyfriend that he loved and a dead boy that he also loved. <em> Dead. </em> It was a jarring word, pulling Nico from his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>He had to do this. Nico took a deep breath and tried to steel himself, diverting his attention to the white sheet. He wrapped his shaking hands in it, heart beating madly, before pulling it off.</p><p> </p><p>Nico hadn’t seen Percy’s body the day before. Too many campers had been obscuring his vision, besides the fact that he had been covered by thick blanket. Even when the campers began to thin out, Nico couldn't bring himself to look at Percy’s obscured figure. He looked in the direction, yes, but not at the actual subject. That would make it too real.</p><p> </p><p>Before him though, Percy looked beautiful. Perhaps death had bestowed its grace upon him or a particular God was taking pity upon him; one thing was for sure: he hardly looked dead.</p><p> </p><p>Nico’s breath was caught in his throat, his hand raising to brush against the cold cheek. He didn’t look cold, yet the chill when Nico touched him was undeniable. Percy’s thick eyelashes rested against his cheeks, his dark and overgrown hair framing his sharp cheekbones wonderfully. He looked asleep. </p><p> </p><p>Gulping thickly, Nico brought his other hand to the chiseled face, running them over Percy’s cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>‘Now he can’t catch me staring,’ Nico thought, surprised by how bitter he felt. Percy never deserved to die. He had dedicated the past eight years of his life to serving those jackass Gods and had a terrible childhood even before finding out about his identity because of them. Percy had literally gone to hell and back because of those selfish monsters. </p><p> </p><p>How did he die? Nico wondered what the injury looked like. ‘Hero’s death’ didn’t exactly entail how he had passed. Nico thumbed at the buttons on Percy’s new, crisp white shirt before unbuttoning them, revealing an expanse of tanned, golden skin. Piper and Jason must have halted the quest and turned back immediately when Percy died; his body couldn’t be more than a few days old by this point. The flesh under Nico’s fingers was soft and had an odd squish to it, a nice contrast to the tense muscles underneath. He supposed Percy was at some stage of rigor Mortis. </p><p> </p><p>Following the softer than usual line of abs down Percy’s chest, Nico found the source of all grievances. White gauze had been thickly wrapped around the dead boy’s lower abdomen, right over his belly button. A gasp escaped Nico’s lips as he brushed a finger over the rough gauze, the new texture serving as a shock to him.</p><p> </p><p>He had to know. Nico reached for the backpack he had brought, pulling out a medium sized ritual knife. Nico climbed on top of Percy’s thighs for better access to the enigma before him. Rather than trying to remove layers of gauze from the heavy body, Nico simply cut it off, the gauze falling to rest at Percy’s sides. Hidden beneath it resided seven deep puncture wounds, each looking as though they went completely through. It seemed as though Percy had been pinned during some sort of battle and stabbed to death. Or perhaps bled to death. It was a simple way to go, considering all of the cruel and unusual promisings from Percy’s enemies. </p><p> </p><p>Nico trailed his fingers along the cuts, unable to fathom the reality before him. He could just barely see a hint of shining red, like a coy vixen, within the wounds.</p><p> </p><p>Nico brought his gaze back up to Percy’s face and stared at the boy he had loved for so long. Never had Nico truly thought that they could be together, no matter how much he had naively hoped or fantasized. He had always berated himself with reminders that Percy was straight, taken, and that Nico was simply not good enough to be with the hero of Olympus. Everything Nico had ever wanted but could never have was laying before him, beautiful and helpless.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe if he could be with Percy just once, he could move on. Maybe, Nico could move on from this life and his fixation on Percy and be happy. Maybe everything would be okay. </p><p> </p><p>Nico told himself that he had to do it to move on. He knew deep down though that he didn’t need this, he simply wanted it. He wanted Percy so, so bad that he couldn’t keep his greedy hands from roaming Percy’s skin, as he had imagined on lonely nights. All his life, Nico had faced misfortune. Couldn't he indulge just this once? </p><p> </p><p>His ravenous lips collided with Percy’s cold ones, receiving no response. Nico didn’t mind, though. It was better than Percy being alive and rejecting him. He grabbed Percy’s jaw and yanked it open, prodding at his mouth and playing with the limp tongue within. Nico moaned lavishly; the kiss wasn’t exactly how he had imagined kissing Percy to be, but it was still strangely pleasurable. </p><p> </p><p>Pulling himself back was difficult, but Nico managed. He began to investigate the deep slits on Percy’s abdomen once again, shuddering when his fingers slipped inside one with ease. He pushed deeper and let out a choked moan when he felt slick organs crowding against his fingers. The feeling was thrilling; he hadn’t felt so focused on anything his whole life. He wanted more.</p><p> </p><p>The dark, shameful arousal that was once creeping through Nico now forcefully overtook him, causing him to breathe shallowly and gasp at the glorious body below him. Nico reached for the ritual knife he had set on Percy’s chest, gently dragging it down Percy's torso. Not enough pressure to make new cuts, but just enough to cause Nico’s breath hitch.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, he cut a line starting a few inches above the belly button, continuing to just below it. Nico cut two more lines, one above and the other below, forming an I on Percy’s chest. With sickening heat and desperation, Nico tore the skin back, ripping through layers of membrane and muscle. When he reached the oasis of organs he was prodding at through slits moments ago, Nico let out a moan. The pile of intestines glistened under the big house lights, giving them a strangely delicious allure. Unfortunately, he hadn’t cut high enough to show off Percy’s stomach and liver, but the sight before him was more than enough. Nico plunged his hands inside the seemingly endless coils of smooth muscle. The ice he felt was a welcome contrast to the heat in his skin, making him hungry for more. </p><p> </p><p>Nico squeezed, scratched and tore at the slimy pile below him, reveling in the feeling. The same heat clouding his mind filled his body, causing Nico’s dick to strain in his pants, the pain of his arousal making him lightheaded. When he couldn’t take the suffocating feeling any longer, Nico finally unzipped his dark jeans and pulled out his flushed pink, swollen member.</p><p> </p><p>Nico removed his right hand from Percy’s abdominal cavity, bringing it to roughly stroke himself. The slime coating Percy’s insides was better than any lube Nico had ever tried and so much more satisfying. He bucked wildly into his hand, clenching his other one around Percy’s insides.</p><p> </p><p>The thought of what it would be like to fuck the boy before him brought Nico to a quick halt, though. He blushed and, unable to resist the temptation, crawled further up Percy's body for better access. It was truly the ultimate sin. Nico wouldn't be able to stoop any lower. He loved the idea of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like I’m losing my virginity to you after all.” He laughed dryly. Nico and Will hadn’t had sex yet; he always claimed he wasn’t quite ready, but he knew it was because he wasn’t over Percy. Will deserved so much better… Nico had been dreaming of losing his virginity to Percy for years and their relationship certainly hadn't caused the fantasies to cease. Percy’s strong grip on his hips, the loving gaze he usually reserved for Annabeth being bestowed upon Nico. He knew he was a bad boyfriend for thinking of having sex with Percy, but it’s not like Will was ever going to find out. And Will certainly isn’t going to find out about this.</p><p> </p><p>Nico bit his lip fiercely, trying to muffle the moans spilling from his mouth as he slid into Percy’s heap of organs. It was pure heaven. It was if ambrosia was a feeling. The epitome of pleasure itself. The wetness surrounding Nico’s dick immediately began to warm up from the immense heat he was giving off, but not quite to human temperature. Not that he minded.</p><p> </p><p>Nico held Percy’s waist tightly in the manner he had always dreamed the taller doing to him. It was a rough grip and Nico briefly wondered if dead people could bruise. </p><p> </p><p>He began his assault, relentlessly pounding into the mess of Percy’s torso below him, lost in the sensation. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Percy would have loved this,’ </em> he told himself, <em> ‘we would’ve been so good together.’ </em></p><p> </p><p>He repeated the mantra as he violated Percy, almost as if it would excuse him from the guilt he was bound to feel afterwards. They were meant to be together. This wasn’t wrong; they were an exception to the taboo. Nico wasn’t doing anything wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Moans tumbled from Nico’s lips as he neared his release, savoring the feeling of Percy against him. The wet sounds that filled his ears were a sweet tune, pairing nicely with the smell of sex and rot filling Nico’s nose. He was heaven with all he could ever want. Beads of sweat began developing on Nico’s forehead, the coil of heat deep in his stomach tightening dangerously. He didn’t care who walked in or found out. He didn’t care about the repercussions. He didn’t care what happened after this. He and Percy were made to be together as one. They were made to be together and this was meant to happen. It was destiny. </p><p> </p><p>Nico angled himself forward to grab Percy’s hands, burying himself balls deep in the intestines. He smashed his lips against Percy’s in an attempt to muffle his wild moans, but the extra stimulation just made him noisier. Twitches took hold of Nico’s body as he released his hot cum inside of Percy’s body, the color of it turning pink when mixed in with the organs and blood. The edges of Nico’s vision darkened when the burning hot heat engulfed his body. A few tears slid from his eyes and he whimpered pathetically from sensory overload. The sound, feel, and sight of Percy right now… hell, even the smell of him drove Nico mad in the best way possible. A few more choked moans sprang from Nico before he removed himself and sat back, panting. </p><p> </p><p>He took a few moments to bask in his afterglow and the fact that he <em> lost his virginity to Percy Jackson </em>before coming back to reality.</p><p> </p><p>Coming to your senses after fucking your crush’s dead body is a shock to say the least. Nico stared wide eyed at Percy, blood smeared across his chest and organs fucked out of place. He took a deep breath in, then released it. ‘<em> Don’t think about it now,’ </em> he told himself. ‘ <em> Just finish your business and get out. Nothing happened.’ </em></p><p> </p><p>Finish business. Nico glanced down at his messy cock, covered in cum and blood. He could tell he had gotten some on his pants, which was a problem. Nico put his dick back in his pants, still shaking from the overwhelming orgasm. Probably from his rapidly developing nerves as well. Nico took off his black jacket, which had somehow remained clean, and wiped his dirty hands on the inside. He then tied it around his hips, attempting to hide the evidence. Thank god he always wore dark clothes; Percy’s dark blood and pinkish, opaque juices were difficult to distinguish. </p><p> </p><p>He turned his attention now to Percy. Disgust curled inside Nico, but not because of what he had done. He was disgusted that, even with his dead body cut open and organs rearranged and sticking out, Nick was still unbelievably attracted to Percy. If he wasn’t operating under time constraints and the possibility of being caught, he would probably consider going for round two. He was disgusting. </p><p> </p><p>Nico looked around the small room before finding what he was looking for: medical tape. It was crude and he knew Percy deserved better, but this was all Nico could do. He carefully tucked Percy’s organs back inside as neatly as he could (which wasn’t very neat) and tried to tape the skin he had cut open closed. He then began to piece the torn gauze together with the tape, laying it on thickly so that it may stay. </p><p> </p><p>Just before running out of tape, Nico seemed to have secured the gauze enough for it to not fly open. The gauze has gotten a bit dirty, but it couldn’t be helped. It also wouldn’t be noticeable under the shirt. Nico ungracefully spat into his hand and did his best to scrub off the blood on Percy’s chest, settling only once it was completely cleaned; he then buttoned up the white shirt Percy had been wearing, feeling exhausted by the last button.</p><p> </p><p>People were going to find out. His life was going to be ruined. He got caught up in the heat of the moment and the camp would think he was a freak, Annabeth would try to kill him, and Will would break up with him. Panic and anxiety clawed at Nico, forcing him to snap his eyes shut and steady himself on the table Percy laid on. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘This isn’t real. You are okay. You’re just reading a really fucked up story. This isn’t your life.’ </em>But oh, how it was.</p><p> </p><p>After a few chants, Nico felt at least externally calm enough to reopen his eyes. He wasn’t actually faring much better, but the disassociation put a numbing blanket over his emotions until he could deal with them. Don’t think, just get out.</p><p> </p><p>Deciding to cut the blessing ritual short due to lost time, Nico quickly snatched the stick of sage he brought out of his backpack, immediately setting it ablaze. He was grateful the burning of herbs was involved in the blessing process; he could tell in his gut that the room stunk of his incrimination. He took a deep whiff of the smoke and waved the stick about- over his body, over Percy’s and all throughout the room in order to replace the smell.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, the stick became a nub and Nico knew that whatever of the smell remained would simply have to stay. He couldn’t smell anything anymore, so there was no telling if there truly was anything left to cover up, anyway. Nico stuffed his ritual knife and lighter into his bag, throwing away the remaining nub of sage. He grabbed his black bag and slung it over his shoulders, stopping just before the door. He was nervous that he was forgetting something, but he mostly just didn’t want to leave Percy. </p><p> </p><p>Nico looked over his shoulder with a deep sense of despair and longing. </p><p> </p><p><em> What he had always wanted, but could never have. </em> </p><p> </p><p>His grip tightened on his backpack straps before he quickly strode to Percy and planted a chaste kiss on the ice cold lips. Maybe in another life…</p><p> </p><p>Nico turned back for the last time, heading for the door. No going back, what’s done is done. Nico surely did more than enough to hide what had occured. No need to worry...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hola soooo I’m literally shitting myself because I thought I just made up the part where children of hades oversee a portion of the funerary rites but I finished blood of Olympus two weeks ago and ITS CANNON?????? Oml</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They weren’t even ten minutes into the funeral before everything turned to chaos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was early evening, still fully light, but the knowledge of the rapidly approaching sunset was evident. Percy was laying lifeless under the shimmering emerald funerary cloth. Piper and Jason had taken it upon themselves to make it, and they did a damn good job. It was similar to the one made for Percy when the camp believed he died during his trip to Ogygia, brandishing a large and proud trident, the edges embellished with a wave pattern. The shroud was so beautifully made, Nico suspected that Leo may have lent them one of his inventions to help with the process.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The stone pedestal Percy was laying on was surrounded by hoards of demigods; several romans (including Hazel, Frank and Reyna) who had grown close with Percy were also in attendance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sticks had been carefully arranged around him in preparation of the cremation. Afterwards, it was time for final words. Most who spoke were demigods who aided in the great prophecy. They detailed him as a natural leader and the reminder that there was still hope during their grim quest. He was the glue that kept them together- he kept them calm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cries came from the crowd the entire duration. Thankfully, none were obnoxious and all were quiet in respect to whoever was speaking. Even Annabeth spoke, her wobbly voice and red eyes betraying her stony face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the last words were uttered, everyone braved themselves as a camper named Cecil approached with a lit torch. Tension was thick once he reached the pedestal, arm slowly extending to commence the cremation process. And then, with the torch mere millimeters away, an occurrence that many would describe as a miracle occurred.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A loud, agonizing moan emitted from the center of the gathering. Cecil froze and stared with wide eyes at Percy’s body, the campers following suit. No one said anything or moved a muscle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Exactly three seconds later, another strained moan escaped, this one coupled with tiny twitches beneath the shroud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“P...Percy?” Annabeth was the first to speak. She took a hesitant step forward, but the sudden grunts and whimpers coming from the burial shroud caused her to run towards it with a terrifying sense of purpose. A handful of campers trailed behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The shifting beneath the shroud seemed to solidify her resolve, giving her the courage to rip away the textile. Revealed was Percy, now lying on his side with his brows tightly knit together. His eyes were squeezed shut and beads of sweat adorned his face delicately. The son of Poseidon’s hands were clenched against his lower abdomen, his body curling up around the area. Percy let out another long and delirious sound of pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The camp exploded. Now, everyone rushed forward to get a front row seat. They all called his name while Annabeth wrapped her tan arms around him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Percy?” She murmured. She brushed his dark hair out of his face, causing Percy’s eyes to slide open ever so slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Annie?” He croaked. More moans tore from his throat. He curled in tighter, now visibly clenching his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico stood crowded between demigods, mouth slack and eyes wide. The only thoughts growing through his mind were </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Huh</span>
  </em>
  <span>?’ and </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?’.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will rushed towards Percy, leaving Nico to tremble by himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with him?” Annabeth demanded, panic dripping into her voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will quickly glanced over him, checking for outwardly apparent injuries, then checked Percy’s pulse and felt his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He has a pulse. Even though he was dead.” Will seemed more troubled by this anomaly than anyone else present. The blonde gave a hard look to Chiron, signaling him to gently pick up Percy and carry him to the infirmary. Will followed close behind, along with Annabeth, Jason and Piper, intent on understanding what was going on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The remaining demigods stood still and shell shocked, no one speaking for a few minutes once they left. Gradually though, their conversation faded into a gentle chatter, the campers dividing into groups for conversation. Granted, they were all talking about what had just happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico didn’t speak to anyone, though. After getting over his ice cold shock, he retreated to a lone tree near the canoe lake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wood was warm against his back and he was thankful for the sensory experience. The anxiety in his stomach sat heavy, causing him to tremble and feel sick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How is Percy alive? There had never been a camper who came back from death. And Nico didn’t just mean disappearing and being presumed dead. Percy was clinically dead for </span>
  <em>
    <span>multiple days</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What was different?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The knots in Nico’s stomach tightened. Was it because of what he did...? And then, the mother of all blows: </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Did Percy remember what happened?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The though alone made Nico choke on a sob. His life was over. He had single handedly ruined his life with one stupid, random move. Percy would tell people. Annabeth would lead a hunt for his head. Will would break up with him. He would lose his home at both camps. He would be the reject freak all over again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico pulled in his legs and gripped his head tightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gods no.” He whimpered, “Please help me.” Tears stung his eyes. The past few months were the first time he truly felt like he was happy; he would never feel like that again. What should he do?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico took a deep breath and tried to force coherent thoughts. There had to be something here working in his favor. Even though he didn’t deserve it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Things one saw in death usually became hazy when they come back to life. Nico miraculously remembered this from a news story about people dying during surgery then coming back. And who was to say Percy even knew what happened? He may have been completely out. He twisted the skull ring on his finger vigorously; Nico didn’t like it, but he needed to assess the situation more before retreating to the underworld. He didn’t want to abandon this life if he didn’t have to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They infirmary was crowded. Not because there was a surplus of campers, but just because it was so small. It was May, so the summer campers hadn’t come back yet. This meant that only the main tent was up, the other attachments waiting in camp storage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico hovered by the entrance, rethinking his entire life. If Percy already told them, then he certainly wasn’t going to receive a warm welcome.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His fears were assuaged when a hand clamped onto Nico’s shoulder, causing him to jump. Warily glancing up, dark eyes met with bright blue ones. Will had a small smile, although confusion was evident in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” he said casually, “You here to check on Percy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um... yeah. How is he, uh. Does he... remember how he came back?” Getting words out was a struggle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. Honestly, I’m not completely sure he died. Maybe he was in a death trance? I’m not completely sure, though. You’d have to be the one to confirm it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Nico said, “that was no death trance. He had no pulse; in a death trance, your pulse is just weakened.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see.” Nico just now noticed that Will’s hand was no longer on his shoulder and was now intertwined with his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s really weird, though.” Will continued. “While I was checking him out, I found new injuries on his stomach. I just... how could that happen?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico’s anxiety had never spiked so quickly in his life; It felt like a head rush.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“D-did you notice anything about the injuries?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, It seemed like someone saw them before I did and they tried to tape the cuts closed. Did a real shit job, though. Percy was in way too much pain for me to check it out anymore than that, though. I just stitched him up and gave him some nectar. I don’t think he’s completely healed, but he should definitely be in talking condition now. Do you wanna see him?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What if seeing Nico triggers his memories? The thought sounded like a gong the moment he agreed to seeing Percy. It echoed maliciously, bouncing off the walls of his skull and consuming his mind. Before he knew it, he was standing at the foot of Percy’s cot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth was sitting on a plastic stool next to him, clutching his hand like he might leave again. It seemed like Hazel and Frank had come in just before Nico and we’re now talking to Percy, who was propped up on a stack of pillows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth glanced up at Will and Nico, giving a small smile before returning her attention to Percy. Hazel followed her gaze, though, and a beaming smile appeared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nico! Can you believe it?” She grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to the bed, “All his vitals are completely normal! It’s a miracle.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico wasn’t quite sure he could call it a miracle yet. When Percy’s eyes met his, Nico felt like a swift jab had cleared all of the air out of his body. His eyes shined a maddening shade of glittering green, causing Nico’s heart to pound. Percy’s eyes bore into him as if he were studying Nico, but his face seemed guarded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you...” he had to know, “Do you remember anything? About how you came back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Those eyes. Those gods damned eyes. Nico didn’t know if he was being paranoid, but they seemed to narrow in suspicion at the question. Finally, his gaze softened to one of neutrality and he shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No... I don’t remember anything.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fireworks were going off in Nico’s head. So long as Percy didn’t suddenly remember everything, Nico </span>
  <em>
    <span>hadn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> ruined his life, even if he deserved it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t hide the small smile that blossomed into his face, but truthfully, Nico didn’t care. He felt as though the weight on his shoulders was finally gone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well... welcome back.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy quirked a smile in return, but it seemed like it didn’t reach his eyes. His attention was drawn back to Annabeth, who was whispering something to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Interrupting their conversation, Will announced Chiron’s return, which was further emphasized by the clapping of hooves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chiron appeared by the demigods, although he did not look pleased. His brows were knit with worry and he was clearly trying to suppress a frown. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All right children, it’s time for us to discuss some things in private.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, they took their cue to leave and trailed out of the tent; even Annabeth, surprisingly enough. Hazel quirked an eyebrow, having expected her to stay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Percy seemed like he had a lot on his mind... I think he needs some time to think. I’ll see him later.” Annabeth seemed slightly troubled by this, though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you guys want to come with Frank and me to get some lunch?” Hazel asked. Annabeth nodded while Nico shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not hungry, but thanks.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Going back to the cabin?” Will asked from behind, causing Nico to turn sharply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably for now. Shouldn’t you be in there talking to Chiron and Percy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He gave Nico a chaste kiss on the forehead and pulled back with a tired smile, “I’ll see you later?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll see me.” Nico affirmed, relaxing and letting a full smile slip onto his face. He gave the blonde’s forehead a teasing poke before heading back to his cabin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy has acted a bit odd, but he said he didn’t remember what had happened. He probably expects Nico to know what’s going on, as a child of Hades, but he really didn’t understand either. Even if it was because of what he did to Percy, he didn’t understand. He hadn’t ever heard of such a thing happening and couldn’t fathom it being an actual practice for reviving the dead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Across camp, the mood was significantly better than it had been that morning. It was hard to believe that it was even the same mass of people. Everyone was now off enjoying the day, most catching lunch or lounging by the beach. Nico knew he probably needed to eat; he hadn’t eaten since Percy was announced dead (well... probably a day or two before then as well), but his stomach was tied in knots. Although his fears were quelled, Nico still felt nervous confusion ringing through his body. This, he didn’t understand. There wasn’t any reason to feel nervous </span>
  <em>
    <span>or </span>
  </em>
  <span>confused, so long as Percy didn’t remember. Curious, maybe, but not confused. Nico shrugged when the feeling persisted, electing to deal with it after a nap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy had stayed at camp about two weeks before going home. He had been kind of quiet and pensive before announcing that he wanted to take stuff easy and see his family. Understandable after his run in with death. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sally was never told about what happened, and apparently Percy didn’t plan on indulging her. She’d had enough heart attacks for one lifetime. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Concern laid thickly over the camp; although Percy was a bit more himself before leaving, he was still brooding and troubled, stuck in his thoughts. He had been talking to Hazel a lot, apparently, the two recounting their returns from death. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy had wanted things to be normal so, so bad, but the seeds of something foreign sat heavy in his chest, seeming to grow and take control of his body. He could feel that something was different about himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Talking with Hazel had been therapeutic to say the least. It was all so surreal for him, Percy still had trouble believing he was even alive. In the days since he came back, everything had just felt like a dream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Truthfully, Annabeth was the one who suggested Percy go home to get away from the chaos of his demigod side. She hated the idea of leaving him, yes, but she felt it was for the best. And perhaps it really was because, even to her, Percy’s emotions began to become something alien to her. He wasn’t himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sally was, naturally, worried when he came home early. She didn’t pressure him with questions, but gave him a constant look of knowing something was up. Paul, less in tune with Percy, didn’t notice anything until Sally mentioned it to him behind closed doors. Neither of them brought it up, though. They knew that Percy would come talk to them the moment he felt comfortable. Which would likely not be anytime soon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After unpacking his suitcase, Percy took a long and hard look at his wall. He gnawed at his lip when that same thing that had been bothering him appirated in his mind: Nico Di Angelo. The little 5’5 mini Hades. One of the most powerful and yet painfully confusing demigods. Percy could instantaneously feel his usual Nico-related headache return and gave his temples a gentle rub. A frustrated groan slipped from his lips as he flopped back onto his black bed. It was softer than the bunks at camp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe leaving camp wasn’t the best idea. Maybe he should’ve stayed; it was ample distraction from his thoughts. But it was kind of weird randomly seeing Nico in the corners of his vision. Sometimes, he wasn’t even sure if he was actually there. Percy may have just been imagining him. Rubbing his eyes blearily, Percy kicked his shoes off and pulled his blankets over his head. It was still daylight and he wasn’t even sure if he was tired, but it felt comforting nonetheless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His heart raced with familiar feelings- confusion, anxiety, frustration- but he also had some annoyingly foreign ones sitting in his stomach. The first and foremost being an ominous and scared sensation. On edge, basically. The other was a 180- a light, fluttery feeling that made him a bit nauseous. Percy groaned when the son of Hades flashed into his mind once again. He wished he could talk to Nico directly, but wasn’t sure how it would go down. It was unbelievably frustrating. All Percy wanted was answers or some understanding of what was going on and to be close with Nico again. They had been doing okay all summer until what happened- then Nico had basically disappeared on Percy. More than he wanted answers, he realized, he wanted Nico back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Camp was back to normal before anyone knew if. Everyone doting over Percy was the only notable difference. Since he had left, the camp had become more vocal in their conspiracy theories as to how he came back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe new life is some sort of reward? He </span>
  <em>
    <span>has </span>
  </em>
  <span>done a lot for the gods.” A camper whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah. You know, maybe he’s just a zombie and we never noticed? He only feeds at night and that jazz.” Their friend replied sarcastically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All the talk would quiet down when one of the seven walked by, though. Probably for fear of offending them. Nico could see why; a lot of the campers were treating the situation like it was some TV entertainment rather than an actual tragedy followed by a miracle. He was glad the seven didn’t have to hear some of the insensitivity Nico was overhearing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico twisted his skull ring absent mindedly as he looked out on the camp from his seat on the big house steps. He really wasn’t there for any reason; he had just been walking the grounds and stopped for a rest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the distance, Nico could see some campers playing a game of volleyball. It was clearly a heated game, given how intensely some of the campers were yelling, but it still remained in good fun, as with most camp activities. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mind drifted to Percy. The only way Nico thought Percy coming back was possible was because of him having sex with Percy’s body or some other factor in that scenario. Discretely, Nico had been traveling to the underworld once or twice a week to search the library in Hades’ palace for an explanation. Despite not having found anything yet, he felt as though he was getting close. The best he found was a segment on children of the underworld saying they had the ability to raise and deliver souls. Nico supposed he had done both- delivered Bruce to the underworld and raised Hazel. Percy probably wasn’t so different? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico felt a familiar wave of confusion taking hold of him, pulling him from his train of thought. Percy was probably feeling the same. If he couldn’t remember how he came back, he must have been as frustratingly confused as Nico. Even though Nico didn’t feel confused so much as he felt in the dark. He knew the answer was right in front of him and he was just missing it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” He looked up to see Will. It always was Will.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up?” Nico smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will took a seat next to Nico and slumped against him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“s’hot today.” His blonde hair was matted to his forehead with sweat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It really is.” Nico had shed his usual jacket, but he still felt like he was suffocating in the heat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were silent before Will spoke up again. “You’re still thinking about Percy, aren’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico practically jumped at the statement. Will took that as a silent yes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been a month, Neeks. Maybe you should let your brain rest? I mean- there’s so much weird shit constantly going on with the Greek side of things, we may never find out the why or how of it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will was probably right, unfortunately, but Nico couldn’t let it go. Mostly because he knew he was directly related to the cause somehow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it not bother you?” Nico presses, “I mean, you’re the camp medic.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged. “Science can only explain so much when you’ve got parents like ours. This whole situation is a bit over my head by now; I’ve done all the research I can. Sometimes, we just don’t know things.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess.” But Nico didn’t agree. He had to know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will squinted at him for a moment as if reading his mind and released another sigh. He stood and held out his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna come to the beach with me? Maybe go for a swim?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a brief moment to ponder the offer, Nico firmly grabbed the other’s hand. Will pulled him up and Nico let out a little laugh when he fell into the blonde’s warm embrace. You can’t run a machine without oil. Maybe Nico did need, at the very least, a little break.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even though he should’ve been tired out from spending all afternoon and evening at the beach with Will, Nico couldn’t sleep. He laid in his bunk, staring at the ceiling. His thoughts kept drifting to Percy, despite him trying to muffle the other boy out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico reached for one of the books on the ground by his bed; it was one that he had retrieved from the underworld. The binding and cover were withered and faded, making the title of it unreadable. It was safe to assume the book was at least a few centuries old; in it contained hand drawn ritual diagrams with ridiculous instructions that had made Nico chuckle. Running his fingers delicately along the edge, Nico flipped a few pages to the one he had dog-earred.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The book had been the same as all the others so far- covering traditions honoring Hades or studying children of the underworld. Nico had wondered if Hazel may know anything, but he wasn’t willing to risk her finding out about his situation. It was already awkward enough with him being the only person who knew.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was pointless to get ready to take notes since Nico either knew everything the book said or had no use for the information. Nevertheless, he pulled out a spiral notebook, a pen and sat up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After about an hour of reading, Nico had stumbled across an interesting journal entry inside the book. The handwriting was smudged and faded, but he could make something out about the author being a child of Hades that was currently being hunted down, along with their brothers and sisters, for supposedly making a deal with the devil. Clicking his tongue annoyedly, Nico shut the book and pushed it off his lap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The entry was the only notable thing in the whole book. Everything else was basically about how to properly honor Hades, the dead and whatever. Nico would honor the guy once he figured out how Percy came back to life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fact that he had come back in pain upon coming back further assured the fact that Percy was dead when Nico had his way with him. Nico knew for a fact he was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mulling over his notes (which were hardly even half a page long), Nico gnawed at his lip brazenly. His eyes lazily glazed over each bullet, coming to rest on the second to last one. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Some children of Hades are able to bond with spirits and even bring them back via ritual.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It sounded similar to how he had brought back Hazel, but Nico had done that with sheer willpower, no fancy rituals. He felt the gears in his brain churn as he thought back to the specific ritual the book was talking about. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Body of deceased… check. Frankincense, sage and some other dehydrated herbs, all checks. The frown on Nico’s face deepened as he mentally checked off almost every component of the ritual. But the last one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The caster must offer up an aspect of themselves? I didn’t-“ and then the realization dawned upon him. Nico felt his face and ears redden as he curled up into himself. Oh gods… it was his </span>
  <em>
    <span>cum. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Percy really was alive again because Nico was a weird perv with no impulse control. He had accidentally performed a ritual then. Nico groaned and tossed his notes to the other side of his bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were also kind of bonded now, apparently? Nico hadn’t felt much different. He had a heightened awareness of Percy and everything Percy related, but he had figured it was just his dumb crush. More miserable groaning emitted from Nico as he buried his face in his hands. He wanted to see Percy so, so bad. He wanted to talk to him. He wished he could tell the older what happened and maybe they could work together to figure out what exactly was going on, but Nico knew he would never be able to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, he probably should’ve been checking up on Percy. There wasn’t exactly a review or side effect section to the ritual, so there was no telling how Percy was doing. He suddenly felt selfish for worrying about answers more than Percy’s well-being. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico glances at the cabin clock and saw it was almost three in the morning. Percy was undoubtedly asleep by now. Well… no time like the present. He slipped on a black jacket he had laying on the floor and slipped into the nearest shadow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A quick in and out. Nico was just planning on checking Percy out physically- a quick look over for injuries or new physical developments- and then leave. Establish a good habit early so Nico would have an easier time checking up on Percy in the future. Yep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Except that wasn’t what happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, Percy was peacefully asleep, face buried into his pillow, when Nico emerged. The room was pitch black, but he could faintly see Percy due to the moonlight streaming in through the window. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Nico’s eyes adjusted, he became overwhelmed with a sense of </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh my god I’m such a creep</span>
  </em>
  <span> and twisted his ring anxiously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In and out. I’ll be in and out before I even know it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But of course, the Jacksons have squeaky floorboards. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico knew better than to pray for the best. Percy was a demigod with years of battles under his belt; his instincts were unmatched. Within moments, Percy began to stir. Nico swiftly turned to travel away, but a voice stopped him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nico... what’re you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico froze in place, too terrified to move. With great effort, he craned his neck back to see Percy staring at him in a haze of sleepy confusion. He let out a yawn and attempted to rub the sleep out of his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um- I, uh...” he turned to fully face Percy, anxiety spiking. “I was just checking on you. I didn’t mean to wake you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Checking up on me? You-“ Percy fell silent, slowly lowering his hands from his face. He turned on a small lamp next to his bed, the sudden light making Nico flinch. When his eyes met Nico’s, it seemed as though all signs of sleep had vanished. “Checking up on me?” But it wasn’t quite a question this time. He stood from his bed and sat at the end, patting the spot next to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here.” Percy said it softly, not at all like a command. And yet, Nico reacted like Percy was his commander; he immediately and silently took a seat next to Percy, trying to hide how he was shaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you checking on me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico could feel beads of sweat forming on his nape.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just... after everything that’s happened. Who better to check on you than the death guy?” Percy gave a passive grunt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a brief silence took hold of the room, Percy spoke up again, cautiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nico. I need to talk to you about something. But I need you to promise not to shadow travel away. Seriously.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico nodded limply, feeling bile rise in his throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Swear on the River Styx.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes widening, Nico faltered. His eyes flicked to Percy’s face, serious as stone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-“ </span>
  <em>
    <span>no no no no no no no no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “-I swear on the River Styx.” His voice was weak and terrified. He hoped this wasn’t going where he thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Some of the seriousness melted from Percy’s face and he posture relaxed a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” They both fell silent again. Percy took a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I’m just gonna come out with it. Did you do... </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> to my body because you knew it would bring me back?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And just like that, Nico’s world seemed to catch fire. The inside of his head replicated when a cartoon character was having a breakdown- sirens, buildings burning down, little brain workers running around and screaming. His head was deafeningly loud compared to the quiet room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha...?” Was the most intelligent reply he could muster. Percy quirked an eyebrow and Nico wanted to punch himself for thinking it was cute. Not the best timing...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico shifted his weight, preparing to make his hasty getaway via shadow travel before remembering what shacked him to the room. Fuck. He should’ve known better than to swear on styx.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite Percy’s gaze being unreadable, Nico could feel curiosity rolling off of the older in waves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Embarrassingly enough, Nico had become a red, sweaty mess in front of Percy within seconds. His eyes were like dinner plates and his stammering annoyed even himself. He couldn’t shadow travel away, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t fling himself from the fire escape to his own doom, he reasoned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy’s gaze withdrew and suddenly found great interest in the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry. Probably wasn’t the best way to ask. I just... it’s weird, but... thanks? I’m sure it was pretty unpleasant for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Huh? Nico’s stutters fell silent at Percy’s words. Percy thought Nico had defiled him in order to bring him back. Percy thought that...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t bring it up before now because, I’ll admit, I really didn’t like it. I thought it was really gross. But now, I’m grateful. Thanks for bringing me back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico silently begged the tiny hamster-in-a-wheel inside his brain to go a bit faster so he could muster some coherent thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he mirrored.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico was unbelievably embarrassed and ashamed. That, he could confirm. He bit his lip furiously in an attempt to keep his humiliated tears from spilling. Dropping his head into his hands, Nico wished for death. An electric shock caught him off guard when Percy wrapped his arm around Nico’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m really, really sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up.” Shame sat heavy in Nico’s stomach primarily because of what he did, but also because of how Percy was interpreting it. He really was just a perverted freak who acted without thinking, while Percy thought he was some sort of martyr. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you told anyone?” Percy seemed surprised that Nico was finally speaking, but didn’t move.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. That conversation would be way, way too awkward,” he grimaced, “I’d probably die again if I had to talk to anyone but you about it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Anyone but you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Given the context, the statement shouldn’t have made Nico feel flattered. And yet, he began to immediately feel himself grow lighter. Would it really be so bad if he just went with Percy’s version of the truth? It’s not like anyone but himself would know. And, although it wasn’t his intention, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>the reason Percy had come back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for being so cool about it,” Nico couldn’t meet Percy’s eyes, “it was some Hades demigod ritual thing. I didn’t really think, I was... I was desperate to bring you back.” He cringed at his own admission. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Desperate?” Percy let out a lighthearted laugh, “I thought I wasn’t your type.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico tried to keep his face as plain as possible, betraying none of his true feelings. Despite this, Percy’s laughs faded and his face dropped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His heart was beating obnoxiously loud and all he could think about was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Percy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Percy’s hair, Percy’s eyes, Percy’s height, Percy’s laugh, the proud grin he would wear when coming back from a successful quest, his mischievous smile when he was up to something with the Stolls. It was unfair. Nico was with Will now. Why couldn’t he move on from Percy?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Nico finally had the courage to raise his eyes to Percy’s, his breath became caught in his throat. Even though Percy had always been close, it seemed to be just now registering. Percy’s eyes seemed to be tearing away at his being and looking straight into his soul. Nico could feel Percy’s intrigue and intensity. Wait... with sudden clarity, Nick realized he could sense how Percy was feeling with a supernatural amount of confidence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think there’s some sort of connection between us now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy’s laugh was quick and he turned to face Nico more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that would make sense.” His heart was beating painfully loud in his ears. Nico prayed Percy couldn’t hear. As the two fell silent, Nico cursed his own heart for pining so ridiculously. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Percy is with Annabeth, he’s not into guys, he thinks I’m a freak, he’s too-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Normally during this part of his mental rant, Nico would remind himself that Percy was simply too good for him and that Nico was too weird or different for the golden boy. But he was cut off with a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico hadn’t even gotten the chance to move before Percy pulled away and waited for a reaction. He felt frozen in place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Percy looked away, now seeming to feel some guilt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It just felt like the right thing to do. I don’t understand what changed, I just know that...” he paused as if he was trying to find the right words, “I don’t know. This. I just. Nico, I can feel your love. I’ve been able to the past month. And it just feels so incredibly right.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy just blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seeing everything you’ve done and sacrificed for me... I’ve been thinking a lot recently. You’re not a little kid anymore. You’re someone-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now Nico was the one to cut him off with a kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to say anymore,” he mumbled, “I can feel it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy let out a sigh of relief and leaned in, cradling Nico’s jaw with his hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And to clarify,” his lips brushed against Nico’s slightly, “this isn’t solely because of what happened. Nico, I think I’ve been into you for a while. I’m just dense and had trouble understanding.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico’s heart practically melted at the statement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘He likes me back,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought dumbly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Indulging here probably wasn’t the best idea, considering that the both of them were in happy relationships (well... he supposed he couldn’t speak for Percy here), but Nico couldn’t deny that it felt right. He wondered how long this had been in the making- was it when Nico revealed that he liked Percy after the giant war? There had been an odd tension between them since, but they were so busy with repairs and life after the war that they never got to talk. Or maybe it was just this more recent summer? Percy had come back from his first year of college at New Rome and he was tired. He was tired, but mature. He was real and suddenly ten thousand times cooler than he already was (somehow?).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A shallow gasp escaped Nico’s lips when Percy’s finally met them, tearing him from his thoughts. Trembling, he brought up his hand to card it  through Percy’s hair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is real. This is happening.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their lips moved in dangerous synchronization. Nico wasn’t sure if he would ever be able to pull away. Quiet sighs of happiness slipped from his lips as he shifted to face Percy better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy was warm, warmer than anything Nico had ever felt. It’s like his being was going to consume Nico. The dark hair was like silk in Nico’s hands and the calloused fingers on his face felt wonderfully rough. Nico crawled forward without breaking the kiss, getting comfy in Percy’s lap. Percy, in Nico’s stead, lowered his hands to explore Nico’s back, gently tracing the youngers spine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Percy,” Nico whispered it delicately, as if he wasn’t sure if he was awake or in a dream. He could practically feel his heart beating out of his chest and hearts appearing in his eyes as Percy removed himself from their kiss to instead place chaste kisses all over Nico’s face. As soon as Percy was done littering his cheeks with kisses, he made his way to Nico’s jaw, which made him jump slightly and flush. The hands that were once on Nico’s back were now gently caressing his waist, slowly trailing up and down. A specific kiss just below the younger's jaw made him jump again, this time emitting an embarrassing squeak. Nico tried covering his mouth with his hand, but Percy caught it and pulled back to look at Nico. It probably wasn’t a very good look, to be honest, since Percy was just barely far enough for their noses to not touch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes- no, his whole face seemed to have darkened. Nico found himself gulping, thinking </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh gods he’s hot </span>
  </em>
  <span>mere moments before Percy crashed his lips into Nico’s yet again, this time the kiss being fervent and heated. Percy was practically consuming Nico at this point- hunched over him with an iron tight grip just below his waist; His tongue now prodded at Nico’s mouth greedily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To say Nico was in heaven was an understatement. The sheer emotion radiating off Percy felt like enough to make him drown. Rather than gently petting, Nico’s fingers now clawed through Percy’s hair and he found himself moaning into the kiss, noting with extreme certainty Percy’s hardness pressing against his own. After a moments hesitation- </span>
  <em>
    <span>it’s okay, this wouldn’t be happening if Percy didn’t want you too- </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nico managed to summon enough courage to experimentally grind his hips down against Percy’s. The older made a deep, moaning sound in the back of his throat and held Nico tighter (somehow).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The experimental grinding was immediately returned as Percy began to rhymically roll his hips against Nico’s. The stars that exploded behind Nico’s eyes stunned him for a moment before he came back to reality. He removed his lips from Percy’s and kissed along his tanned neck, causing more sinful noises to emit from the back of Percy’s throat. Nico had to hold himself back from losing himself to the whole situation- the warm touch of Percy was too much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moans coming from Percy’s lips were noisy and choked compared to Nico’s, which were almost soft and sweet. Every gasp for air seemed insufficient as their tangle of limbs began to heat to an inferno. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy’s breath hitched, prompting him to slow his grinding to a stop. The lack of pressure drew Nico away from where he had been leaching at on Percy’s neck. His long neck was covered in both intentional and unintentional hickies… Nico flushed, thinking of how difficult it would be for the other to cover. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oops.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He brought his gaze up to meet Percy’s intense eyes, but they looked a bit hesitant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you, uh, comfortable-“ Nico cut him off with a quick kiss, his heart fluttering from Percy’s concern.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am if you are.” He said it with a confidence he didn’t usually have. Nico held no doubts, though: he loved Percy and trusted him completely. He was down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Relief and lust washed over Percy’s face as a grin slid in place. He immediately leaned back and pulled his shirt off, which Nico hadn’t been expecting so suddenly. He tried keeping his eyes off of the older’s wonderfully toned chest before remembering that they were literally about to have sex. It didn’t make it any less embarrassing when Percy caught him staring, though. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes raked down the golden skin (Nico prayed he wasn’t drooling), coming to a stop at a pale scar in the shape of an I in the middle of his abdomen. Nico flinched when Percy grabbed his hand and pressed them lightly against them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re still healing,” he informed, “but they don’t really hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico nodded, tracing the rough length absentmindedly. Well, not quite absentmindedly, but a brain going ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Percy Percy Percy Percy Percy’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn't really count as fully functioning to Nico. After a moment more of appreciating the wounds, Nico spared a glance to Percy’s heated expression and began to lower his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His heartbeat was beating loud enough to burst his eardrums when his finger caught on the waistband of Percy’s pajama pants. Sucking in a gulp of air, Nico took the plunge and pulled back the band, releasing the erection he was rubbing against moments ago. The straining in Nico’s jeans intensified upon seeing Percy’s dick, swollen and hard, not too big or too small. Towards the end of his length, he was flushed pink. It was perfect. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I can do this,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nico reminded himself. He and Will had shared plenty of handjobs. No sweat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking his trembling hand and wrapping it around Percy’s member seemed to happen in slow motion. Percy leaned back onto one arm and used the other one to pull Nico closer, instigating another kiss. It wasn’t a very coordinated kiss, between Nico trying to focus on stroking Percy and the other moaning languidly into the kiss, but it was enjoyable nevertheless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moans filling the room were hypnotizing to Nico. He took them as encouragement to stroke faster, rubbing his thumb in the precum that was now dripping from the tip. The sudden buck of Percy’s hips made Nico's eyes widen, but he continued on, determined to make Percy feel good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy’s hand left Nico’s nape, trailing down his back until it reached the bottom of Nico’s jacket. He pulled it off the other in one swift motion, requiring Nico to pause his handiwork, before the younger's shirt followed suit. Nico was embarrassed; he knew his body wasn’t the best. It was nothing compared to Percy’s or even Will’s. While Percy was tan and toned, Nico was ashen and skinny. His bones always seemed to jut out awkwardly, regardless of his weight. Nico hunched over a bit, trying to cover himself, but Percy stopped him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nico,” he murmured, eyes half lidded with a smirk on his face, “Fuck. You’re just… wow.” His large hands went to move Nico’s, revealing where he was covering himself. Percy stroked Nico’s waist fondly. “Gods.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico wasn’t completely sure whether he believed Percy’s attraction (to a body like his?), but the praise made him flush regardless. He brought his hands down to his jeans, hurriedly trying to release his dick from the tight confines of his jeans. Percy sat up, helping his trembling hands with the button and zipper. Once open, Percy gave Nico a slow, gentle kiss. It didn’t have the same heat as the earlier ones. This one almost seemed to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re perfect the way you are and I want all of it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After they broke, Percy helped Nico slide off his pants and boxers, Percy following suit with his own bottoms. The hungry look over Percy gave Nico made him twitch. He hadn’t felt so desired his entire life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One more kiss- Percy sure did love kissing- and It was business time. A short quiet fell over them before Percy said, “So… how do you wanna do this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico wanted to laugh himself to tears at the question. Asking in such an awkward manner after everything that had already happened between them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can bottom,” Nico supplied, trying to keep his face from reddening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool. And I’ve got, like, condoms and lube and all that stuff.” Percy returned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After nodding in acknowledgement, Nico watched Percy reach under his bed and, after a moment of searching, return with said items.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy gave Nico a look, “So…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico smiled and gave Percy a kiss. The older seemed to perk up and lean into Nico’s embrace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t think too much, Percy. It’s okay.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course he would feel awkward- making out is one thing, but Percy had never had sex with a guy before. Nico felt like he had to help him out a bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The son of Hades pulled himself into Percy’s lap again, leaving their dicks flush together in a manner that seemed unreasonably erotic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy squeezed a dot of lube onto his fingers- to which Nico immediately added more- and was then guided to his destination. Nico’s hands found their way to the base of Percy’s neck, resting lightly as he readjusted himself for Percy to have easier access. Finally, Percy prodded at his hole. Nico’s breath hitched and he tensed, but he quickly forced himself to relax. Percy’s pointer finger slid in fluidly, causing Nico to let out a shaky breath. Just fingering the younger had Percy harder than ever- the tight heat around his fingers made him want to drool. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He moved slowly, relishing every one of Nico’s breathy moans. Nico mostly stayed still, but occasionally moved to meet Percy’s fingers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“More.” He demanded, “I’m okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The demand caught Percy off guard, but he followed anyway. He certainly didn’t dislike it, after all. Nico clenched around the two fingers as they dragged in and out, relishing in their thickness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he whimpered. He and Will had only gotten this far once, and Nico had shut it down about halfway through. The sensation of being filled was vaguely familiar, but was completely different at the same time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kisses were littered all along Nico’s neck that drove him mad; A specific stroke of Percy’s caused an especially loud moan to slip from Nico’s mouth. Percy stilled for a moment, blushing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, um… I just realized, my parents?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico nodded in understanding, “S-sorry. I’ll try being quieter.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I probably should too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And they kept good to that agreement, until Percy put in a third finger. He could feel Nico’s legs shaking violently against his own and tried to rub one soothingly with his free hand. Nico’s mewls and gasps rang hot in Percy’s ear, leaving him delirious and full of want. The younger bucked his hips to meet Percy’s fingers, which in turn resulted in him rutting his dick against Percy’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gods, Nico,” Percy moaned. The younger was a sight- hair disheveled and eyes squeezed shut with his mouth in an “O” shape. Percy choked out a moan before nibbling lightly at the crook of Nico’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think-” Nico’s voice stuttered and broke into a moan, “-I think I’m ready.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy, wide eyed, nodded with a bit too much enthusiasm and nearly head butted Nico. He hastily pulled out his fingers and tore one of the condoms he had pulled out open, hurriedly shoving it on his dick. Nico stared dreamily, his breaths coming out in huffs and pupils dilated to the point of Percy being unable to see any of the brown in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He added a bit more lube on top of the condom for good measure and laid Nico down, lining himself up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re sure?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico’s eyes were steely as he seemed to slip into his usual self for just a second.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jackson, if I didn’t want this, then I would’ve left long ago.” He snapped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was hard to suppress the chuckle bubbling in Percy’s chest, but he managed. “Just checking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gently grabbed one of Nico’s thighs and pushed it up, using his other hand to help guide himself inside. Immediately, Nico let out a high whine. He clenched and unclenched around Percy as he entered as if he were spasming. Of course, it only made it harder for Percy to remain focused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cries slipping from Nico’s lips continued until Percy bottomed out, savoring the way Nico felt around him. All hot and tight and wet and </span>
  <em>
    <span>good. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was almost suffocating in the best way possible- there was no air left and the only thing Percy had left to breath in was Nico. Percy moaned lowly but held still, waiting until Nico gave him permission to move. The other panted as though he were about to die- the feeling of Percy inside him was something he thought he could only ever dream of. Nico couldn’t get over it, that feeling of just being split in half. He wanted Percy to </span>
  <em>
    <span>destroy </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. He wanted to be only his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Move,” He begged, “Please Percy, gods, move,” Nico stared hazily at the boy above him. Percy gulped thickly and just nodded, unable to form an actual response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled out slowly, eliciting </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet another</span>
  </em>
  <span> of those sinful whines from Nico. Finally, when just the tip was left, and Nico was giving him those wanton, begging eyes, Percy pushed back in. Initially he went slow, practically drooling at how Nico felt around him. Soon, though, he found himself quickening. Nico was practically crying below him; the feeling of being pounded into overwhelming him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Percy, Percy-” he cried out the others' name like it was the only thing keeping him grounded. Which, honestly, it probably was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was squeezed so tight as Percy pulled out, practically forbidding him from ever leaving. Percy grabbed Nico’s other thigh and pulled him up again, trying to gain better access. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico’s moans immediately doubled in volume. His back was arcing off the bed because </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> Percy was hitting that spot Nico had only ever felt on lonely nights by himself. It didn’t take long for Percy to catch on to the perfect angle, and he was soon ramming into the other mercilessly. Both were panting, sweating messes, burning up in their fever. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop,” Nico moaned, “stop, stop, stop.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With some difficulty, Percy immediately came to a stop and pulled out, worry turning him to ice. “Are you okay?” It was hard to think straight in his lust, but he tried to focus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I just” His breath was ragged. He shakily sat up and planted a surprisingly firm hand to Percy’s chest. He managed to push him to his back, despite his smaller frame, and crawled on top. “I wanna be on top.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The worry on Percy’s face was immediately replaced with surprise and Nico smirked at how it made his member twitch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, sure.” His face was awestruck and hungry, like dangling a fish in front of a shark. The suggestion was out of character for Nico, but Percy had already seen how aggressive he could be when Nico had brought him back. And it certainly wasn’t an unwelcome suggestion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico lined himself up with Percy’s dick, which had a thick stream of precum dribbling from it, before sharply dropping down. Percy immediately slapped a hand over his lips to prevent a howl from slipping out. His grip relaxed as Nico continued, though, and he moved his hands to rest on the bouncing set of hips, beginning to meet them with his own. Percy wasn’t shy with his moans- unless they were painfully loud, he let them spring free, much to Nico’s pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for the two to return to where they were- consumed in their burning heat and moaning lavishly. Nico slammed himself down, hitting that spot again and again and </span>
  <em>
    <span>again,</span>
  </em>
  <span> making his words hardly comprehensible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“P-p-perce,” he whimpered, desperation evident in his voice, “I’m close.” It was clear he struggled to get the words out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy, currently functioning in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>no brain thoughts empty</span>
  </em>
  <span> state just grunted and nodded dumbly in response. The hot, burning feeling inside Nico flared, the feeling seeming to snake around his body and squeeze in an unbearably wonderful fashion. Only seconds later, Nico found himself cumming noisily. His voice was loud and strained (worryingly loud, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, his parents</span>
  </em>
  <span>) as he came onto his own stomach, dick untouched, and stars exploding behind his eyes. It was as if he was weightless, temporarily suspended in heaven. He was grounded by the white hot feeling of Percy following suit a few thrusts later, the cum seeming to burn inside him even through the condom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two stayed like that- Nico sitting on Percy and Percy collapsed against the bed- for a few minutes, basking in an afterglow that could easily be labeled as the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best orgasms ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Finally, Nico felt a dizzying exhaustion begin to claw at him. He pulled himself off and rolled onto the bed next to Percy, who was now pulling off and discarding their condom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few more moments of silence only filled heavy pants, Percy finally spoke up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So… do you prefer sex with me alive or dead?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or punch Percy. Hard. He elected for both. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A chuckle sprang from his lips as he punched Percy’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gods, never talk again.” Percy gave a fake pout before a grin spread across his face. He rolled to face Nico and gave him one more kiss, this one sensual and loving. Nico found himself smiling into it as he caressed Percy’s jaw. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The older pulled away and grabbed a large T-shirt from his messy floor, helping Nico put it on. Nico really was grateful for it- to both preserve what was left of his modesty and due to the temperature rapidly decreasing in the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you wanna sleep over?” Percy’s voice was hesitant and timid, as if he was expecting Nico to finally shadow travel away. Instead, a way too big smile bloomed across the younger’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy seemed to perk up like a puppy dog. He got off the bed to slip into his pajamas once again; Nico decided it was time to ask the question that had been lurking at the back of both their minds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about Annabeth and Will?” His voice was quiet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The thought seemed to weigh on Percy’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lets… let's not ruin this,” he said slowly. He turned to face Nico, “let’s talk about it tomorrow morning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even though it was kind of a pressing topic, Nico couldn’t help but agree. Exhaustion was making his vision hazy and all he could think was </span>
  <em>
    <span>cuddle</span>
  </em>
  <span> cause, he had to be honest, he was a cuddler.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy crawled into bed and Nico immediately latched onto his back, making Percy the little spoon. Percy hummed appreciatively. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Night, Nico.” He yawned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Night.” Nico sleepily replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Even though it was almost morning)</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The end.</p>
<p>We all know Nico would be shy af their first time but after a few sessions would be all over that dick. Let’s be real. And I really wanted to capture some of the awkwardness of first times cause lowkey it’s so sweet. So.. I hope this was up to expectations! I was tired while I was editing so it may have a few small errors</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I dont normally write things this intense, I was just dealing with negative emotions by making my poor boy deal with them.  I am so /so/ sorry, Nico.</p><p>Also I might add a second chapter with a plot twist and some fatass guilt?????????? idk yet.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>